I'll be your love
by Female-Fighter
Summary: Everything he needs is right before him and he doesn't see it. I am his everything his love, and he is my dream, my fantasy, my dream. Really bad summary but this is a good love story...well love songfic. The setting is in DB.


**Disclaimer-** I do not own DB or Cascada's version of Truly, Madly, Deeply, all the credit is theirs so please don't sue me!

She couldn't get him out of her mind, why? She hadn't seen him in years so why couldn't she forget? Was it the promise he made to her the last time they saw each other? "I promise you that the next time I see you I will marry you"

"Do you think he'll remember you?"

She kept her back to the man at the door, "He better not I'll just have to make him"

"Well don't scare him off, even though someone like you, so sweet and gentle would be able too"

"Thanks dad now I have to go before I miss my flight"

She closed her bag, hugged him and walked out the door, her future was rapidly approaching.

"Goku, I can't wait to be everything you need"

_I'll be your dream _

_I'll be your wish _

_I'll be your fantasy_

_I'll be your hope _

_I'll be your love_

_Be everything that you need._

_I love you more with every breath_

_Truly, Madly, Deeply, do…_

The plane landed and she got into a taxi to take her to her destination. "Your name or what you want to be announced as please"

She signed in, " Anonymous, okay, listen for the announcement for when the preliminaries start"

She looked around, hundreds of people had gathered, if she wanted to see him, everything had to go as planned. "Fight him, all I have to do is fight him," She looked around she knew right away she could win against half of people in the room. "I can not lose faith, I must succeed, no I will succeed I know it."

_I will be strong _

_I will be faithful_

_Because I am counting a new beginning_

_A reason for living_

_A deeper meaning yeah_

_ A few months later _

She stood behind him, with her arms around his waist. The view was fantastic the two were hundreds of miles up in the air flying around enjoying the company of each other. That night they laid on the ground looking up at the sky. She never wanted that moment, that time to end.

_I wanna stand with you on a mountain_

_I wanna bathe with you in the sea_

_I wanna lay like this forever_

_Until the sky falls down on me_

"Oh a shooting star, Goku let's make a wish" She finished her wish then cuddled close. She always felt safe and protected. "You'll never leave me right?"

"Right don't worry I'll always stay by you Chi-chi"

_And when the stars are shinning brightly in the velvet sky_

_I'll make a wish send it to heaven _

_That'll make you wanna cry_

_The tears of joy for all the pleasure and the certainty_

_That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection_

_Of the highest power and lonely hours_

_The tears divide you _

_I wanna stand with you on a mountain_

_I wanna bathe with you in the sea _

_I wanna lay like this forever_

_Until the sky falls down on me_

_Flashback_

The fight had ended she was kicked out of the ring. She stood up and looked at him, she could tell he felt bad for winning but not for forgetting. _thinking Doesn't he see who I am, did his training really come first? No, no he made a promise and I know that someone like him can't forget no matter what it was._

_Goku's POV_

_Thinking Why is she looking at me like that? She looks familiar though I wonder who she is_

_End POV_

"Do I know you, you look familiar?"

"Are you joking, you really did forget did you forget your promise then?, Goku my name is Chi-chi remember the Ox-king's daughter"

"WHAT! Really? Wow, I never would have guessed"

"Do you remember the promise you made to me the last time we saw each other?"

"A promise…promise…promise…nope can't think of one"

Her heart sank and she started trembling in sadness _"he forgot he actually forgot" _

"Everything that man ever needed is right in front of him and he doesn't even know it."

"Goku you promised to marry me the next time we saw each other and that you'd think of me"

_Oh can't you see it baby?_

_Don't have to close your eyes _

_Cause it's standing right before you_

_All that you need will surely come_

"What is marriage? Can you eat it?"

"No, you can't eat it…how can I explain…you know what forget it don't worry about it"

She turned around to walk off the ring.

"Chi-chi wait, if I promised to marry you then I will, I always keep my promised no matter what"

"Really, you really will…Oh Goku" She ran into his arms and held him close.

_I'll be your dream_

_I'll be your wish _

_I'll be your fantasy _

_I'll be your hope_

_I'll be your love_

_Be everything that you need _

_I love you more with every breath_

_Truly, madly, deeply, do…_

_I wanna stand with you on a mountain _

_I wanna bathe with you in the sea_

_I wanna lay like this forever_

_Until the sky falls down on me_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sorry this took longer then I wanted. I wanted to put this up on the 15th because it was 2nd year with Fanfiction so I wanted to create a love story/ songfic but then I had to go in for a knee surgery that day and wasn't able to update. Or even finish writing it for that matter. But anyway please review it, and hopefully there will still be many more stories to come. Female-Fighter


End file.
